My Name Is Applebloom
by XatLenore
Summary: Applebloom never knew her father. Until one day he comes back, but with cancer. Claiming he wants to spend his last days with the family. The apple family instantly reject him but lets him stay anyway. The story follows what happens the last month of his life, how him leaving effected the Apple Family and changed them all. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was father's day in Ponyvill. The sky was a delightful shade of orange and pink when Applebloom woke up. Since she was just older than a toddler, she still woke up reasonably early before anypony else. Her room was big for a filly her age and size but she liked it. Anypony who was that tiny would enjoy a large room to run around in, although having a tiny box to play in wouldn't be bad either. Her mane was long and messy from how much she tossed and turned at night. Her eyes were like huge saucers on her face and her almost constant, almost smug, smile stayed plastered on her yellow face. She had brown eyes, though her sister and big brother had green ones.

Applebloom stayed lying in her bed since I was warm. She wasn't used to sleeping in a bed since for the past few years she's slept in a crib. Oh, Applebloom was awake, not even sleepy. But it was warm in her bed amongst the mess of blankets and pillows without pillow cases. She then noticed how dry her mouth was. Climbing out of bed, the tiny filly ran to the lights and jumped up. She couldn't reach the lights since she was so tiny. Applebloom yelled out to her sister and about 15 minutes later Applejack walked in. Eyes with dark circles around them and they were slightly bloodshot.

"Shoot Applebloom…" she yawned, "heh…wish we were taller Applebloom?" she asked. Applejack was still a child, about early 13. She was a short filly too and could reach the lightswitch if she jumped. Applejack said Appleblooms name to her as many times as she could to let Applebloom learn that that was her name. Applebloom had a few things wrong with her brain but nothing too serious. She didn't know her own name was one of the problems. Applejack walked Applebloom to the kitchen and pulled the nearest stool near the sink. Applebloom climbed up onto it and turned the tap on. The water flowed out and splashed back at her face. She giggled and rubbed the water off her face and leaned in to take a drink. Applejack sat by the chair and rubbed her eyes.

Once Applebloom was done drinking she turned the tap off and jumped down and pushed the chair back. Applejack opened the fridge and started making her little sister her breakfast. As she cracked the eggs into the pan she sung to herself

"_When I was just a little foal,_

_Not planning a life goal,_

_I started working at the apple farm,_

_Hard work did no one harm,_

_Bucking trees however I please,_

_Until the sun comes down,_

_I'll go back home to see_

_My one, special family"_

Applebloom smiled as her big sister made her eggs. She actually hated the way AJ made her eggs, but having company in the morning was worth it. "Applebloom, here you go, Sugarcube" she said happily as she placed the place of burnt eggs in front of her little sister. Applebloom said in an adorable voice, "Can I go eat with the other little fillys outside?" Applebloom had a few friends from pre-school that lived nearby. Applejack shook her head and started cleaning, "They're all out for father's day, Applebloom"

Applebloom shoved a pile of egg into her mouth and asked with her mouth full, "Why don't I have a dad, Applejack?" Applejack felt a stab in her stomach. She flinched a bit at the thought of having to explain to her younger sister what happened. Applejack's sadness was replaced with anger as she snapped back, "He's gone, Applebloom." Applebloom tilted her head, "Is he gone to heaven like mama?" she asked.

Appleblooms mother died giving birth to her. Applejack told her it was either she died or their mother would and she chose for Applebloom to live. Applejack replied to her, "No…I don't know where he's gone. And he better not ever come back…" she said moreso to herself than to Applebloom. Granny Smith came down a while later. Applebloom was in the other room playing with her hoola hoop. Applebloom turned to Granny Smith, "Shes asking about her father…" Granny Smith picked up a few seeds and put it in a bag, "Yeah? Whad'ya say?" "Told her he was gone." "Never told'er about what he was like?"

Applejack walked with Granny Smith to the apple orchard and started bucking the trees. "What was he like? I was asleep when he left" Applejack said. The topic of her father didn't hurt her so much anymore. "He was a young feller….walked a whole lot. Said he was gon' get something in town'n he never came back" said Granny Smith as she planted some more trees. "He walked some lot though," Granny Smith continued, "spent more time walkin' than he did here workin'…He spent a lot of 'is time with yer bother…hurt him more than anypony when he left" she said as she covered up another seed.


	2. Chapter 2

Applebloom was curled in a ball in her room. Her bed was a mess of clothes, blankets and pillow cases. She lid kind of like how a kitten would curl up on your lap. Red mane sprawled out around her. She was dreaming about bucking apples with her sister and dog. A normal dream, nothing too special. What awoken her was the urge to go to the bathroom. She was a young filly and just got out of the habit of wetting the bed. She was only a few years old but had some trouble getting certain things down. Putting both your glass and plate away after eating and not just your plate, wash your hands every time you leave the bathroom (which I'm sure no one does), not to write her 5's backwards and not to wet the bed. She had trouble with these things.

Doctors say she has nothing wrong mentally with her and a lot of kids have these troubles but a nurse said it's a parents job to teach her these things, not a grandmother or siblings. She stood up and was welcomed by the color black. I know what you're thinking but I assure you black is a color. All this nonsense about shades and colors is just utter nonsense to say the least. As I was saying she opened her mouth to call out to her sister since, like every kid in the world, no matter what they say, she was scared of the dark. She heard a commotion downstairs before she yelled out and instantly bit her tongue to stop her from yelling.

Applebloom was a nosey kid, listening into phone calls or talks between AJ and her friends even though she didn't care at all what they were talking about. She crept out of her bed and trotted to the light switch and turned it on to fill the room with light. Her mane was messy and she had on a pajama shirt with obvious stains on it. With a grin she opened her door and tiptoed downstairs hearing all the yelling and fussing going on. She stopped when she heard a stallion's voice.

"Damnit Smith! She's my daughter and I deserve to see her!" yelled the stallion. She flicked her ears up to get a better listen to the argument. Granny Smith, AJ and the Stallion were all in the same room where the TV was that they call the living room. Which is strange because no one ever really does anything lively in that room. Bedrooms have beds, bathrooms have baths and living rooms have no living.

"Ya think y'all can leave us kids for 15 or so years and waltz back in now that they're all mature enough?! Well that's not fair to my brother and sister and it ain't fair to me!" Appleacks voice snapped back. Applebloom slowly walked down the stairs to hopefully get a look at the stallion. She was by the opening to the room and she peeked in. Her big brown eyes went wide when she saw the stallion. He had an orange coat like her big sister and a red mane like her. Blinking twice to clear the sleep from her eyes as she kept staring.

"I want to be in your lives now, I want to be here for you, Big Mac and the baby," said the stallion in a clear voice. Applejack looked mad but calm, more so irritated. She calmly replied, "The babies grown up now. She turned four last week." The red and orange earth pony stepped back a bit, "She's four now?" Applejack stomped the floor, "She is four years old! That's four years without a father! Do you even know what day her birthday was?" Applebloom was confused, she wanted to step in and ask questions but decided to stay back.

"I- I know what day her birthday was!" he snapped back. "I…Can I give her this? Its her birthday present.." he handed Applejack a long silk hair ribbon. Applejack snatched it. "I ain't givin' her nothing from you, ya hear!?" the stallion stepped back again and nodded. Granny Smith, who has been rather quiet the whole time, finally said something, "Why are you really here, Beanstalk?" Beanstalk? Was that his name? Applebloom wondered to herself. He looked up into Granny Smiths eyes and didn't reply. Granny smith scoffed and turned her head. Beanstalk finally opened his mouth, "I have lung cancer" almost instantly Granny turned back around. Her eyes still glaring at him. "So what?" replied Applejack, furious at him. Beanstalk replied, "I want to be around my family before I die…"

Appleblooms mouth opened wide. Was this…her dad? Applejack yelled back "You're family?!" "My family damnit!" Beanstalk snapped back at her. Applejack cringed at his words. Beanstalk continued, "My family…my son, my daughter and the baby," Applejack flicked her mane from her face and sneered back at him and replied, "You don't even know her name," Beanstalk snapped back, "at least let me stay here for a few days and I'll be gone! I promise" Applejack kept glaring but couldn't let him wander streets alone or have nowhere to sleep. She pointed out the door, "sleep in the barn. Expect no hospitality from us," "I understand." "Good" Applejack flicked her tail and walked out of the room, not even noticing her little sister. Soon the only one left in the room was Beanstalk and Applebloom by the door.

Applebloom walked out and Beanstalk turned and looked her in the eye. She had brown eyes like him. Applebloom looked up at him and said in a quiet and high pitch voice, "I don't know my name either, so its okay"


End file.
